


House Call

by fortaelleren



Series: House Call [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Callboy AU, First Time, Jake is a little hoe, M/M, Michael ist awkward, Smut, my first time writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortaelleren/pseuds/fortaelleren
Summary: Jake Park is living his best life as the local city‘s exclusive callboy. Being used to always getting what he wants, Jake receives a house call from new customer who is everything but his common clienté. Because first of all, they usually talk to him.





	House Call

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that I never have written smut before nor did I write this explicit. I hope it is still enjoyable.  
> As a non-native English speaker and writer, I want to excuse all grammar mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

When the evening arrived in Wetherfield, Jake’s day began. As a callboy, his working hours always started around six pm and lasted till all costumers were satisfied. In Jake’s case, he was exclusive in his agency, meaning that only a few paid the high prize to have him for a night, especially since touching wasn’t allowed while Jake worked his body to appeal. Of course, he had made some excuses here and there, when his client was particularly hot and he particularly horny but nothing he would tell his boss of. Ace was not very enthusiastic about his employees having sex and getting some genital infection. Until now, luck has been on Jake’s side and he either had used a condom or the customer had been just as healthy as him. Anyway, Jake was worth his prize, he knew it, Ace knew it and any client who had him once knew it too.

When he entered the House of Boys, Jake hated the name, he could think of a better name for a strip club in which women worked as well, David, the house’s own bodyguard, greeted him.

“Good day.”, he grinned friendly. David was a tough guy and all but when it came to the employees he went soft. Probably because he thought he had to protect them since literally every boy and girl working here was thin as a bean and fragile as a piece of paper, even Jake. Just by looking at his pale skin, one could tell that he wasn’t made for hard jobs, well, his work wasn’t that easy either but he enjoyed being praised and hailed for what his body could do to his clients just by looking at it.

“Good evening to you too.”, Jake gave him a sweet smile. Ever since David had started working for Ace, he and Jake had gotten along very well and before David had found Dwight, he even had shared his bed with Jake. Yet, this had happened mainly because David wouldn’t believe Jake’s big talks about his bodily abilities, he had even done it for free to prove himself. It had worked, David kind of respected him now, maybe more for the fact that Jake had to do this everyday and not all costumers were as clean, shaven and well-mannered as David. But Jake successfully forgot about those, after all it was just a job and after working hours he never kept a thought about his clients or anything that had happened at the House of Boys.

Jake walked down the aisle to Mrs. Twins. She was an old lady who did take the calls and orders from customers that didn’t come in person to the strip club to enjoy the show but rather had a Callboy for their own at home or in a hotel room, whatever they preferred. Mrs. Twins was the typical woman you’d see in movies about prostitution, a real Bawd who saw the employees as her little bunnies which needed all care and could never do something wrong. Jake endeared her, she was sweet with a really dry humor.

“Good evening, sweetheart.”, she greeted him smiling. “Ace hasn’t arrived yet and I believe you won’t see him today. A house call had just arrived per Internet.”, she told him with her gravely warm voice while inhaling on a cigarette. Jake had long stopped to wrinkle his nose at the smell of nicotine because almost everyone smoked here while the show was running. Even though he never tasted a cigarette himself, Jake was sure that his lungs were as black as a smoker’s lungs by now.

“Oh, didn’t expect to be out so early.”, he grinned, eager to have a house call. It’s been some time since he last had left the club, most clients who were willing to pay Jake’s prize preferred to stay at the private lounge. A house call was simply more expensive but the chance of having actual sex with him rose with the prize because he didn’t want Ace to catch him at the House.

“Me neither, darling. I have no information except the address but he wants you, so he must have some taste.”, Mrs. Twins gripped a piece of paper she just had printed for Jake to give it to him with address and the costumer’s requests. In this case, the space for it was empty, so Jake could do whatever he likes or more what he was best at without having to play by the client’s rules. He smiled.

“Will take some time, Haddonfield is the neighbor town.”, Mrs. Twins said thoughtfully. “You okay with it?”

“’Course! Haven’t been to Haddonfield in a while.”

“Okay good. Take care, darling. We don’t want to loose our best man."

“Two hours, text me if I got another house call.”

“Sure! Have fun.”, she gave Jake a wicked grin as if she knew Jake was going to get laid this night.

Half an hour later, Jake had arrived in Haddonfield and the Lampkin Lane where his costumer supposedly lived. Jake could remember the street since his friend Laurie had lived here before she had moved across the globe to study abroad somewhere between Europe and Asia. Jake sighed, he hadn’t heard of Laurie in a while. She was surely living the best of her life. Jake envied her a little. He had never been the type to study no matter how hard he tried and after dropping out of College, much to his parent’s dislikes, he had roamed around Wetherfield and the town of Weeks before he had come across Ace’s institution. Maybe it had been fate or just bad luck but right now, Jake was happy with his job, himself and his life, no worries for the future.

Jake thanked the taxi driver with a little tip and left the car to walk up the white wooden stairs of a pale blue house. He knocked then used the door bell and then he waited for entry. It took some time but the door opened eventually and revealed a tall, broad man with blond hair. The sharp lines of his face together with the icy blue eyes made Jake shiver. He had seen a lot of men in his life, not everyone had been pleasant to his eye, some had been intimidating others had been unkempt and scruffy and again others had been just okay. But this man was different, not particularly intimidating or ugly, his hair was bright and must have been washed recently, he didn’t seem unclean. There was something about the way he looked at Jake with that straight emotionless face that didn’t give away a hint of how this man felt underneath that ‘mask’.

“Good evening, Mr. Myers.”, Jake cleared his throat. No matter how the man looked at him, Jake didn’t intend to stay at the front porch for the whole time.

Myers, Jake had read the name on the contract Mrs. Twins had given to him for the address, kept silent. He just moved to the side to let Jake in who hurried to step through the door and past Myers. Even though he could feel the eyes of his costumer on his back, he was relieved to not have to look at him for a moment.

“I am Jake, you gave me a house call. Do you have something special in mind?”, Jake looked around the entry hall , it was in simple white, only a few furniture but everything clean and in place. Because Jake had no idea of where to go, he stopped and turned towards Myers. The man tilted his head slightly before he nodded even slighter and went to lead Jake through the hallway into a room, the bedroom which was just as white, barely furnished and clean as the entry. At least it seemed that Jake didn’t has to fear any kind of infections.

“You set no preferences in your order, so I just do as I can?”

Myers nodded again. Jake had no idea if he liked that his client didn’t speak or not. He won’t be hearing some degrading slurs for sure but no praise either. Yet, the man had paid to have Jake here, so he had to work either way.

Despite the white walls, the room was mostly dark, as if a fog was covering the interior. Jake felt a twitch of a unsettling feeling in his guts but continued to wait patiently until Myers was seated and ready for the show.

Maybe Myers was new the whole Callboy thing or maybe he did and didn’t show, in fact he seemed totally awkward while sitting at the edge of his large bed and watching Jake starting his work.

“You know the rules right? No touching, no photos, nothing. Just enjoy what I give.”, Jake explained unnecessarily because he wasn’t used to such a tense silence. Myers nodded slowly to show that he understood.  
Jake fixated Myers with his eyes while he started to move his hips. He wasn’t sure how far he could go with his client, on the other hand Myers had paid to have Jake working his body at him, so he must have at least some expectations.

Myers watched, silently and reserved, he never moved a muscle in his face nor in his body. Still like a puppet.

Jake shut his eyes, continued with presenting his covered body. He was allowed to remove his clothes but right now he didn’t felt like doing it. Jake came closer to Myers, placing his knees on each side of the other man’s legs to nearly sitting in his laps. Myers stayed unmoving besides tilting his head a little as if he was trying to process what Jake was doing.

Jake began to grind his hips against his client’s crotch because he was eager to draw a reaction from him. Usually he wasn’t going forward that fast, always carefully teasing to earn as much praise as possible but he knew that no word would leave this man’s mouth. So, no need to waste time on that.

Searching for contact between their bodies, Jake was allowed to do so, a lap dance was his tradition, he placed his arms on Myers shoulders. And they were so close now, face to face, Jake saw the icy blue in his client’s eyes so clear it nearly froze him in place because Myers stared right into his soul it seemed. Jake felt the shiver running down his spine again. What kind of situation was this?

Jake worked his body, he really did. He had removed his T-Shirt to reveal his pale chest that expanded with every strained breath. And even though Myers showed no reaction, Jake sweated from the effort he put into his work. But nothing helped, Jake may felt something in Myers crotch but his dick was definitely not even close to being hard. Jake panted and paused, making Myers to tilt his head again like a puppy that didn’t catch a command.

For a moment they stayed still, observing each other before Jake tried it again, harder and faster. He rolled his slender body on Myer’s lap, grinded his hips forcefully and touched the broad chest of his client.

“This…this isn’t working.”, Jake said breathless after what felt like hours but must have been merely twenty minutes. He stood up to retrieve his shirt as his client didn’t react to the break up. “I am sorry that I couldn’t satisfy you.” Jake looked at Myers like a lost sheep, he felt miserable. Never in his career had he failed to succeed in satisfying his costumers, never. Jake had no idea what to do now. Should he leave? Should he return the money? Hopefully this guy wouldn’t write a bad feedback on him. Jake wasn’t so eager to let the whole county know about his failure.

“I could give you back the money?”, Jake offered, knowing that his cheeks were bright red due to his embarrassment. Myers shook his head. “No? Look, I am truly sorry, maybe I am not your kind of man? If I am not attractive to you, that’s fine, it’s normal but it could explain why I couldn’t satisfy you.” Myers shook his head again. Jake couldn’t quite understand what his client was denying. “Then… uh. I leave?”

He left the house without looking back again. He felt miserable and he wanted nothing more than returning to the house of boys, let Mrs. Twins know that he was done for today, endure the talk about responsibility in his job and then going home anyway. Ace knew better than to fire him.

Jake called the taxi and ordered the driver to bring him back to the Wetherfield strip club, ignoring the looks he gave him. People always judged, often without even knowing the background. Well, Jake’s wasn’t that bad, he had went to a school for rich, spoiled kids to follow his parent’s dreams and become a doctor like his brother. But this had been just not his kind of tea, so he had dropped out of school and started to live on his own with no money until he had met Ace who had promised him the easy dollar. And indeed, the job was easy for Jake and he stayed much to the club owner’s liking.

Jake sighed when he entered the House of Boys, trying to façade his feelings.

“Hey, big boy. Back already?”, Kate greeted him. She was one of his co-workers but strictly bound to the pole on the stage in the middle of the show room. Kate was made to be a pole dancer, all men idolized her, Jake including. He was rather someone for the private activities, one person at a time.

“Yes, didn’t need that long.”, Jake replied.

“People pay more than 200 bucks for a quickie. Sad, sad society.”, Kate laughed and Jake tried to give her a smile. If she only knew the truth.

“You know how it is. I am just a god.”

“Yeah, shut up, Adonis.”, Kate laughed and went backstage for her next show.

Jake watched her go before he turned to face Mrs. Twins. She was sitting behind the counter as usual, managing everything that Ace ignored or didn’t care for.

“Darling, not even two hours.”, she said. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course.”, Jake shrugged. Hopefully, she didn’t notice the change in Jake’s behavior.

“Fast round, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Jake shifted on his feet. “I’ll go home for today.”

“Jake, you know this is no circus. You have working hours.”

“Yes. Look, I don’t feel so good, maybe some bad food. I’ll work more tomorrow, I promise.”, Jake tried to give her an apologizing smile.

“Fine but darling, take a bit more care. Okay?”

“Sure, thank you, Mrs. Twins.”

“Go home, Jake. Rest well.”

——————

Two days later Jake walked down the streets of Wetherfield to meet his friend Meg in a small Café that belonged to her boyfriend Evan’s family empire. They owned Cafés around the globe which were just as famous as Starbucks, only that they were a lot cheaper and more biological. Evan had wanted hid parents to change their empire concerning to something more biological and renewable, and since Evan would inherit the empire, his parents listened. Jake assumed that Meg had did her part in Evan’s decisions too, they’ve been together since High School and Evan had already given her a job offer but Meg wanted something smaller and was now working at a sports shop.

Jake entered the Café and found his friend immediately. Meg’s red hair was just too visible.

“Hey.”, Jake greeted her.

“Hey there.”, Meg smiled. “I ordered two Frappuccino already.”

“Great, thank you.” Jake took a seat across from her. It was silent for a moment between them because Meg knew it. Jake had told her, not being able to keep it to himself, it would have eaten him from the inside. And Meg was his best friend, so she would not be condemning, hopefully.

“How are you?"

“I am fine.”

" And how are you feeling really?”

“Like a bag of shit.”, Jake sighed. “It feels like I am broken.”

“Jake…”, Meg reached for her friend’s hand to feel that Jake was sweating. “You are not broken. I think it is part of your job, it had to come sooner or later.”

“I just...I don’t know, Meg. I cannot understand what had happened.”

“I tell you what happened. Michael is an introverted guy who never ever had any sexual experiences in his live and thought that a Callboy could handle it for him.”, Meg spurted the words at him.

“Michael?”, Jake asked surprised, Meg fell silent immediately and stared at him with red cheeks. “Do you know my costumer?”

“I, uh, not personally.”, Meg stuttered. “He is a friend of Evan, and I might have caught some information about what they have planned.” Jake could see the embarrassment on Meg’s face.

“Planned?”

“Well, as far as I know, Michael doesn’t speak, so his chances of getting a boyfriend are low, lower even since he isn’t even capable of sign language. Evan suggested to hire a prostitute. And since you’re my best friend and coincidently the best callboy around, Evan told Michael to give you a house call.”, Meg explained.

“So, this Michael Myers guy is a virgin?”

“Great work, Sherlock.”

“Shit, I should have known. I had no idea what to do, he didn’t talk, I had no request in my house call order, nothing.”, Jake felt like an idiot now. Strange how many different feelings he could have in about three days and about only one guy. This man was surely something else, Jake kind of hated that he had to think about him so very often. It was never a wise decision to maintain contact with a client because they will start to ask for free services, Jake would never give away his body for free, so these men get angry, violent, harmful. Jake had made his experiences. And even though, he had no real contact to Myers, the simple thoughts about him each day were enough to disturb Jake’s daily routine. Soon enough, Ace or Mrs. Twins would notice that he wasn’t working as great as always, they would start to ask questions which he could not answer and eventually, against all odds, they would fire him. No, Jake needed to get his mind together.

“Would it had made difference?”, Meg asked cautiously.

“Yes, I would have worked different. He was not the first virgin I had except that I knew they never had sex before me.”

“I don’t know what went through Evan’s mind but I guess he didn’t want to embarrass Michael.”

“Understandable, yet I am professional. Being a virgin is nothing to joke or laugh about, no matter how old you are.”

“Yes.” Meg looked at her friend with warm eyes, without the redness on her cheeks. She might have spilled a secret, or not, but she had noticed that it was for Jake’s better sake. “What will you do?”

“Me? Nothing. He was just a costumer. And now that I know the real reason behind all this, I can let it rest and return to a normal life again.”, Jae shrugged. He told her the truth, even when he felt a slight pain deep within his chest. Somehow his heart didn’t want to let go, to forget.

“You can do that?”, Meg verbalized her suspicion as if she had felt Jake’s inner disunity.

“I have to, that’s part of my job. Right?”, he smirked, feeling very clever to quote her.  
“I try to help and you’re being a jackass. Thank you very much.”, Meg laughed, obviously convinced that Jake was able to handle the situation.

“Only for you, sunshine.”

—————

Exactly a week later, Jake was back on track and good as always as if nothing as ever happened. He had had to realize that mistakes have been made, that he was indeed not broken and that some people should never call a prostitute to satisfy their sexual needs. 

Smiling happily, he entered the House of Boys, greeted David who had three fresh hickeys on his neck, greeted Kate who was just about to start her show, and last but not least, he greeted Mrs. Twins behind her counter.

“Good evening, darling.”, she said. “You look good today.”

“Why, thank you.”, Jake answered suggestively, not that he intended to be appealing to Mrs. Twins, he just could be a hoe sometimes, especially when he felt that good and light headed.

“Oh look at this.”, Mrs. Twins exclaimed after roaming through the Emails with orders from costumers who were to shy to come to the club by themselves or to call. “Seems like you did a good job last time.”

“What?”

“Here, a second house call, same dude as last time.” She gave him the paper with the address and order request.

_Myers_

Jake swallowed hard. This couldn’t be real, right? He checked the date but it was actual. Jake read the address in Lampkin Lane and Haddonfield. Then he noticed something different to the last time he had read Myers’ Email. An request.

_Keep talking for I can’t_

He read. Talking? Is that what he wanted? Jake wasn’t sure what this request meant because there were so much possibilities. Talking like in a normal conversation, or talking about last the last time, what Jake surely did not want, or maybe dirty talk? If Myers had given him a second house call, he must want to try it again, right? Jake felt the sweat in his neck.

“You okay there?”, Mrs. Twins asked.

“Uh, yes, yes I am.”, Jake snapped back to reality. He considered to decline the order but is curiosity was stronger. After all, he had thought about Myers far too often in the last days. Maybe, this time was different. Jake just hoped that he wouldn’t arrive to a flustered Myers who was waiting for him with Evan who in turn would make sure that everything worked this time. Jake would definitely trust Evan to do something like that, especially if Meg had told him about their conversation. Jake wished for Ace’s luck to be on his side this night.

Sweating and nervous, he arrived in Haddonfield. Jake looked around before he knocked at the door, speaking a silent prayer for support.

The door opened. There he stood, tall and silent. Michael Myers. Jake swallowed again.

“I didn’t expect you to give me a second call. Do you want to try it again?”, Jake said quietly. Michael nodded. “And you want me?” Another nod. “Good, now that I know the problem, I know what to do. “, Jake smiled at Michael who tilted his head a little. “You should have told me that you’re a virgin.” Jake stepped into the house, closing the door behind him yet still looking at Michael for he didn’t want to miss his reactions. Michael’s eyes widened slightly but he showed no other emotion.

“There is no shame with it, really. If I had known it, I could have done it right the first time.”, Jake tried to sound reassuring.

They entered the bedroom. As Jake looked around, he remembered the last time he had been here, the way Michael had looked at him, a little strained and slightly unsure. Now, Jake could understand why and felt bad for having been so fast forward in trying to please him.

Before Michael could sit down, Jake gripped his arm. The taller man gave him a confused look.

“Don’t rush it.”, Jake smiled. “We have time. Nice and slow, right?” Michael nodded and let Jake lead him to the bed, not just the edge but on the middle of the mattress. Michael leaned against the headboard, pillows in his back, to look at Jake while the smaller man was working.

“You want me to talk?”, Jake asked theoretical since he knew the answer already. Michael placed his hands on the pillows next to him, obviously trying to signal Jake, that he remembered the rules about no touching.

“I want you to feel good.”, Jake said when he started to remove his shirt. He felt hot and sweaty anyway. “I want you to have the best first experience ever.” Michael just watched him.

Jake observed his client for a second. Michael’s blonde hair almost reached his shoulders which were strong and broad. Underneath the black tight shirt, Jake could make out the hard muscles which were also resembled in his arms. Blue eyes fixated Jake’s every movement with real curiosity, maybe the man was also a somewhat cautious. All in all, Michael was very handsome and attractive, Jake decided to risk it all. He leaned forward, placing his on hand besides Michael’s hip for support while her reached for his client’s cheek. Jake was slowly coming closer, asking Michael for permission with his eyes. The other man just tilted his head to one side but this time not because he didn’t understand. Jake stroked his thumb along Michael’s defined cheekbone before he closed the small distance between them.

The kiss was soft and hesitant, two pairs of lips moving against each other to gain a taste of what is possible. Jake kept it slow, letting Michael decide when the time had come to move forward. Even though, it wasn’t so new to him to have someone unexperienced beneath him, Jake wasn’t overly used to it.

Michael decided to take the next step when he opened his mouth a little to let in Jake’s tongue. The man showed no reaction except the kissing while Jake was already heated. Michael’s mouth was hot inside as Jake used his skilled tongue to experience it, he tasted a hint of coffee next to something that must be unique to Michael. Jake liked it and so he crouched closer, using the free hand to touch Michael’s abs while the other hand still grazed his cheeks.

They continued to kiss for what it felt like an eternity before they broke apart to catch their breaths. Their lips were pink swollen. Jake smiled flustered at Michael who in turn didn’t show much reaction. But it was okay, Jake knew how take it.

“Do you feel like moving forward?”, Jake asked as he fumbled with the hem of Michael’s black shirt. His client nodded.

“Take it off.” Jake watched as Michael followed his order willingly. Never before had Jake had a costumer that ripped and it turned him on, massively. He traced his fingers across the defined muscles, feeling the hardness underneath the skin. Whatever Michael did for his work-out routine, it did its job very well.

“Let’s get rid of the rest.”, Jake whispered. Soon enough he both had stripped down to their underwear, Jake could see the slight embarrassment looming on Michael’s pale red cheeks.

“You’re gorgeous, you know?”, Jake teased. His fingers tried to touch every inch of the toned skin, and his lips placed kisses every here and there, bruising Michael’s neck a little.

“Do you want to feel me?” Michael’s eyes twitched between Jake’s then he nodded. Jake smiled and moved to sit in his client’s lap, the strong thighs could easily carry his light weight.

Michael gasped a little when he felt Jake’s ass over his dick, rubbing the fabric of his boxer-shorts against the sensitive flesh while the smaller man rolled his butt just slightly. Michael’s big, calloused hand found their way to the callboy’s hips. It was an odd picture. Jake’s body was thin compared to Michael so that his hands seemed to be of a giant against his hips. But Jake enjoyed the tight grip, it made him feel wanted.

“Touch me, Michael.”, Jake said breathless. Somehow, this make-out was more intense than Jake had assumed. Usually, he preferred it rough and fast but Michael did something which made his body react eagerly. Maybe the desperation to be satisfying this time.

Michael’s left hand move upward to Jake’s chest, resting right above his heart. The blond man tilted his head again, Jake came to like this small quirk of him, it made him look more innocent. Jake placed his hand above Michael’s.

“Do you feel it? Tonight, it only beats for you.”, Jake whispered, rolling his hips a bit quicker. Michael curled his fingers so much, that he had a solid grip on Jake’s chest. Jake became aware that he had found the way to arouse Michael.

_Keep talking_

By now, Jake could feel that Michael grew hard beyond his ass. And it not only turned him on even more but also made him more eager. Jake would be successful this time, he was sure.

“I only belong to you, Michael. This night is for you.” Jake leaned in to kiss the taller man, feeling that the other’s hand traveled across his sweaty skin before resting right above Jake’s covered ass. And while Jake kept Michael busy with kissing and biting, his hands started to peel away the underwear that held his dick prisoner.

At the second, Michael’s member was freed, the muscled man stopped and pushed Jake away, not hard but far enough to look into his eyes. Jake gave him a comforting smile.

“I am here, Michael. You’ll see, it will be great.” Jake got rid of his own boxer-shorts without looking away from Michael’s face.

“Are you ready?” Michael furrowed his brows before shaking his head, cheeks red again.

“That’s okay.” Jake sat down in his client’s lap again, unintentionally rubbing his own hard erection against Michael’s. “This your night. We do it as you please.” Jake gave him a soft kiss. Michael still watched him with his blue eyes that expressed worry. Then, the blond man reached for Jake’s chest again, feeling the vibration of Jake’s fast heartbeat. He let out a shallow breath, silently asking Jake: _Me?_  Jake smiled gently and nodded.

“You, Michael.”, he exhaled. At for the first time since Jake had come to known this man, he could see something close to a smile on Michael’s handsome face.  
Okay Michael nodded.

Jake reached for Michael’s leaking dick and lifted his own body far enough to place the tip against his hole. Going in dry was no actual problem for Jake, having some years of experiences with a diversity of sex and partners. Plus, he yearned to feel Michael inside him, it had took the long enough.  
Almost teasingly, did Jake press down on Michael’s huge cock. Maybe, he should have looked how massive his client was before jumping on his dick. Jake winced a little, making Michael to look at him worryingly.

"It’s fine.”, Jake said as he dropped down the last inch. A small bulge on his belly giving away that he has reached his limit in taking Michael balls deep. For a moment, they just remained still, Michael giving Jake time to adjust and relax. When Jake let out hiss of pain, Michael reached for the callboy’s cheek to stroke his thumb underneath the eye to wipe away a single tear. Jake felt anger inside him for being so weak this time, he should have been the strong part in this as he had the most experience. That Michael needed to comfort him nearly annoyed him but that wouldn’t be fair for the other man who really tried his best to be supporting.

Carefully, Jake tested the waters by rolling his hips. Immediately, Michael let out a small groan, being aroused and sensitive since this was his first time. Jake smirked, the pain becoming less and turning into passion.

They kept the slow pace until Jake felt Michael’s cock pulsating inside him so much that he started to move faster, riding the taller man ardor. Michael gasped as Jake started to lift himself up and down his enormous dick, hearing the moans that left the callboy’s parted lips. Out of the situation, Michael started to kiss, lick and bite Jake’s neck and chest, Jake groaned deeply in pleasure, letting his head fall back as he offered everything of his skin.

A slight shift in their position, made Michael hit Jake’s sweet spot and the boys cried out in pleasure.

“Right there.”, he moaned as Michael felt a sudden burst of eagerness in hearing those sounds again. Jake’s arms wrapped around the other man’s shoulders for support while Michael pushed deep within Jake, finally being the active part.

“Michael.”, Jake inhaled sharply, as the cock inside him hit his prostate again. For his first time, Michael lasted surprisingly long but the whimpers of pleasure and arousal that left Jake’s mouth as the callboy tried to get a hold of himself while being fucked, were just too much for the blond man. With a deep grunt, he came inside Jake who felt his already full hole being filled even more. He squeezed his rim around Michael’s dick and continued to ride it until he came as well untouched, the thick, white sperm coating parts of their stomachs and chests.

Jake collapsed against Michael who was still inside him, breathing heavily as his lungs grasped for air. Underneath him, Jake could feel Michael’s chest rise and fall just as fast as his own. Exhaustion took the place of pleasure and Jake felt tired. It had been a while since the last time he had had actual sex with someone.

Michael wiggled a little, releasing his dick from Jake’s pulsating hole which leaked the seed, Michael had pumped into him. The taller man went to grab some wash clothes from the bathroom next door, and began to carefully clean Jake and himself. The gently gesture was new to Jake who always left right after the act because that was the only thing he got paid for: being the whore for one night.

“Thank you. Sorry for ruining your sheets.”, Jake mumbled, eyes half-closed, missing the shake of Michael’s head. Then the room was silent, Michael must have left it again and Jake nearly fell asleep. The bed just felt awfully comfortable. Michael returned, wearing only a pair of fresh boxer-shorts. He leaned down a little to give Jake a piece of paper. Jake sat up, wincing at the cool slick wetness underneath his naked ass, and read the few words.

_You can stay and rest_

Jake looked up and Michael whose face was as unreadable as always.

“That’s not what you paid for.”, Jake said. He didn’t mean it to say that Michael should pay more if he wanted him to stay but to show him that he did not have to take care of him. After all, it was Jake’s job to satisfy his costumers and then leave.

And as Jake sat there, still in theafterglow of really good sex for a virgin, he felt the same pain in his chest again. The sting in his heart that didn’t let him forget Michael in the first place, and that made him stay now.

“Okay.”, Jake smiled weakly and Michael nodded with the hint of a smile on his own face.

_Okay_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know through kudos or comment or visit me on my Twitter: - > Lvckylvx


End file.
